Muñeca de ojos hierba
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Y en medio del Desierto, el Cerezo encontro lo que ni el Sol ni la Luna pudieron otorgarle.


**Notas de Autora: **Bien, he hecho mi máximo esfuerzo, lo juro. Así que espero que al menos haya quedado algo... leíble(?)

**Disclamer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y este one-shoot participa en el RETO "De amor y otras tribulaciones" en el Foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.

**¿Qué es** **_Poetry _para** **mí? **Bien, señores, he de admitir que los autores que se atreven con este género son dignos de reverencia, enserio. Para mí ha sido realmente complicado y, aunque no es para nada mi favorito, creo que aquellos capaces de escribir esto, son gente hermosa, capaces de apreciar un género que a mi me cayo como patada en los riñones.

* * *

**_._**

**_Titulo:_**_ Muñeca de ojos hierba._

**_._**

**_Resumen: _**_Y en medio del Desierto, el Cerezo encontro lo que ni el Sol ni la Luna pudieron otorgarle._

**_._**

**_Género: _**_Poetry._

**_._**

**_Pareja:_**_ Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura._

_._

* * *

_._

_Muñeca de ojos color hierba,_

_con su boca de cereza,_

_¿Quién no ansía poseerla?_

.

La primera vez que se encontraron, ni siquiera había reparado en ella, simplemente la recordaba como un manchón rosa, opacado por el brillo de sus compañeros. Débil y cobarde, nada más que un inmundo humano más que no merecía su atención.

.

_Linda muñequita_

_de frágil apariencia,_

_dime cuánta tristeza_

_tu corazón alberga._

.

Si se pone a pensar, a su mente llega la imagen de fieros ojos verdes, de manos pequeñas empuñando un kunai, cortos cabellos rosados y la firme decisión de no dejarlo pasar. De proteger al chico tras su espalda aún a costa de su vida. Un Cerezo protegiendo a la Luna del cruel Desierto, aun a riesgo de marchitarse sin haber florecido.

.

Y también Gaara recuerda, como aquella fue la primera vez en que, por un fugaz instante, se preguntó que se sentiría ser amado.

.

— ¿Hay alguien que sacrificaría su vida por mí?

.

Nunca se atrevió a contestar, aunque conocía la respuesta.

.

_Pequeña muñeca,_

_que ya no quiere ser princesa,_

_tendrá que llorar_

_antes de ganar su guerra._

.

Ella había sembrado la duda, una diminuta semilla enterrada en lo más profundo del Desierto. Después había llegado Naruto, brillante como el Sol, había hecho a la semilla germinar lentamente, como una planta que poco a poco iba devorando su soledad, haciéndolo todo un poco más cálido.

.

_Será, pequeña muñeca,_

_que su destino está_

_con quien no apreciara tenerla._

.

La semilla prosperó, y en medio del Desierto creció el Árbol, grande e implacable, que protegería a todos bajo sus ramas, que los cubría con sus intrincadas raíces.

.

Gaara comprendió, en el mismo momento en que algo en su pecho se agitaba, que había nacido proteger.

_._

_Muñeca de ojos color hierba,_

_que se siente_

_amarla y no tenerla._

.

Había escuchado sobre ella, la nueva alumna de la Gondaime Hokage, prodigiosa para el ninjutsu médico y con una mente sagaz. Ahora el borrón rosa estaba decidido a no tener que mirar la espalda de sus compañeros nunca más. El Cerezo estaba creciendo.

.

_Muñeca de ojos hierba,_

_ahora está decida_

_a que anhelen poseerla._

.

La siguiente vez que la vio, fue durante los exámenes de Chunnin, donde todo había comenzado. El cerezo también había florecido, fuerte y orgulloso, se aferraba a su egoísta deseo de volver a estar juntos, y Gaara pudo ver como sus compañeros la miran con lástima, porque, por mucho que ella y Naruto se aferran a la esperanza, todos sabían que Uchiha Sasuke no retornaría.

.

—Cuando una persona se marcha, nunca regresa. Aunque vuelva.

.

_Tonta muñeca de ojos hierba,_

_no importa si hay que romperla,_

_con tal de que su lección aprenda._

.

Sakura se había vuelto fuerte, más valiente. Un orgullo para su maestra. Para sorpresa de todos, el Cerezo había sobrevivido al Desierto. Una nueva chunnin para Konoha, una alegría para Naruto cuando se enterara.

_._

_Princesa de ojos hierba,_

_ahora solo mira las estrellas._

_Ya no hay Sol ni Luna_

_que la puedan interesar._

_._

Temari le contó cómo la chica de pelo rosa había salvado la vida Kankuro, cómo se había enfrentado a Akasuna no Sasori con ayuda de Chiyo-baa-sama.

.

En su memoria estaba grabada la imagen de Sakura aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida de la Consejera. Y otra vez una pregunta asaltó su mente.

.

—¿Alguien se aferrara a mi cuerpo mientras muero?

.

De nueva cuenta, tuvo miedo de la respuesta.

_._

_Muñequita hecha pedazos,_

_es hora de que recojas tus retazos_

_y te prepares para la guerra._

_._

Y fue en la Guerra cuando todos aceptaron que el Cerezo había florecido plenamente. Tal vez fuera cuando el Byakugo no In se dibujó en su frente, o cuando salvó la vida de Naruto. Quizás el romper el cuerno de Kaguya, o rescatar a Sasuke con la ayuda de Obito.

.

Nadie lo sabía con exactitud, pero ahí estaba el hecho. Ya no tendría que mirar a la espalda de sus compañeros, ya no era la molestia. Ahora realmente merecía ser una kunoichi.

.

Y Gaara sonrió por el hecho, porque ambos habían florecido. Porque ambos habían encontrado el sentido de su existencia.

_._

_Oh, pequeña muñeca de cabellos rosados,_

_dime, ¿acaso sabes cuan ciega has estado?_

_Tú que por amor has llorado_

_ahora huirás de su lado._

_._

Y como todos los cerezos, cuando la primavera acaba, cuando empieza el invierno, sus flores cayeron, sus hojas se marchitaron. Ahora que aquel por el que tanto habían luchado estaba a su lado, la felicidad de Sakura se consumía como la madera reseca bajo llamas abrasadoras.

.

Gaara lo sabía, había aprendido a percibir ese tipo de cosas.

.

Porque las misiones de Sakura fuera de Konoha eran más constantes y largas, porque sus ramas se veían más frágiles y ya no había flores decorando su copa.

_._

_Ilusa muñeca de ojos claros,_

_tu cuento de hadas_

_ya ha acabado._

_._

Naruto estaba preocupado, su pequeña compañera estaba cayendo lenta pero inexorablemente en un abismo de soledad sin fondo. Kakashi también estaba preocupado. Y la ruidosa rubia que solía acompañarla.

.

Y él lo sabía porque Naruto había irrumpido en su oficina a escupirle sus preocupaciones, porque ahora Sakura pasaba más tiempo en Suna que en Konoha, y el Sol no soportaba la lejanía de su Cerezo.

.

—Ese zombie no es mi Sakura-chan. No es más que una cascara vacía. Ella no es la verdadera Sakura-chan.

_._

_Triste muñeca_

_acaso tu enfermizo amor_

_te acabo de quebrar._

_._

El Cerezo se había marchitado, y ahora huía del Bosque que la había visto nacer, para refugiarse en las áridas tierras del Desierto, escondiéndose entre tormentas de arena, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, sin observar el Cielo para no toparse con el Sol ni con la Luna.

.

Y Gaara lo sabía, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la chica de pelo rosa, entendía el significado de cada pétalo que caía por sus mejillas cuando creía que nadie la veía.

.

_Muñeca de ojos hierba_

_no podrás evitar eternamente_

_a la Luna de Sangre_

_para que esta no te encuentre._

.

Tal vez por eso había elegido aquel día. Sakura siempre había sido un poco cursi, as mujeres siempre lo eran, le había dicho Kankuro alguna vez.

.

Quizás porque Naruto le había dicho que era buena idea. Puede que Temari tuviese razón, y no era bueno para una chica pasar San Valentín sola. También podría ser que Gaara no quisiera estar solo.

.

_Muñeca de ojos hierba_

_que entre las Arenas te encuentras_

_retazos de tu pasado recuerdas_

_y en tu corazón cruelmente se entierran_.

.

—Haruno.

.

Su voz silbó entre el viento, haciéndola despertar de ensoñaciones devoradas por fantasmas con tenues brillos de Luna.

.

Los ojos de suave jade le miraron, sin verle realmente, con los sueños truncados y las ilusiones muertas. Con la solitaria devorando su corazón a pequeños mordiscos.

.

Comprendía la soledad y el miedo. La tristeza y el abandono. El pequeño titilar en sus orbes, como una llamada de auxilio que nadie parecía escuchar. Más, si la escuchaban, si acudían en su ayuda. Entonces, ¿qué fallaba?

_._

_Muñeca de ojos hierba,_

_enterrada bajo capas de tiniebla,_

_haz que el corazón del Desierto aprenda_

_como se sentirá poder tenerla._

_._

—Nadie podrá quitarte tus miedos, si cada vez que se te acercan los desgarras.

.

Y los ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Las Arenas del Desierto se abrieron, dejando que las raíces del Cerezo escarbaran profundo entre sus tierras, afianzándose a la seguridad que ya ni la Luna ni el Sol podrían regalarle. Regalando flores suaves y delicadas sobre sus mejillas. Hojas dulces que le contemplaban.

.

—Por favor, cuida de mí, Gaara-sama.

.

_Muñeca de ojos hierba_

_que ahora tus pedazos recolectas_

_regálale tu corazón a la Tierra_

_donde las Arenas protegerán_

_tus frágiles piezas._

_._

* * *

El esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Piedad(?)


End file.
